


Where Walk the Dead

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2018 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Bond has never seen as many ghosts clinging to a person as his new Quartermaster.





	Where Walk the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh you guys I decided to make this a drabble of the 100 words strict definition and I do not like this. My respect for drabble writers has gone up again. How do you keep doing this to yourself??

Bond has never seen as many ghosts clinging to a person as his new Quartermaster. Yet the young man walks with his confidence, a passion in his eyes. Some days there’s even a spring in his step. 

He talks to them one time when he finds Q sleeping. They are the parents taken from him too soon, the colleagues killed in the explosion, the double-ohs he lost on mission. 

Q’s not troubled by their presence. Instead they are his invisible shield against the world. No stray shrapnel will kill this Quartermaster if the dead have anything to say about it. 


End file.
